


A Magical First Year

by Justabibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Ginny Weasley Needs a Hug, Ginny and Tom's relationship was so messed up, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justabibliophile/pseuds/Justabibliophile
Summary: Ginny's been locking herself in her room after her encounter with Tom Riddle's diary. Her family is having none of it.
Kudos: 4





	A Magical First Year

The usual bustle in The Burrow was gone. Well, not necessarily. It was only gone for the youngest Weasley child. It had been a few weeks since the end of the year, but the events still swirled in her mind and refused to leave.

Ginny had thought she was dead. She thought her one friend, her closest companion, had betrayed her. Yet somehow, the world was coming into focus. She didn't choose to feel the air of relief that flowed through her. The mere feeling of her heart beating a pace that wasn't too slow, her bones fading in her skin, the emotions she had been devoid of: joy, hope, life. All coming back to her…

Then she saw Harry.

She saw him, matte blood clinging to his robes, terror flaring in his eyes. He still looked relieved to see her, but it didn't help. The sudden disappearance of Tom also didn't help. Nothing helped as everything that had happened slammed back into her.

Opening the Chamber. Hurting innocent kids. Tom, Tom, Tom…

And now Harry had nearly died trying to rescue her from her own mistakes. The humiliation was too much to bear. The dread rippling in her stomach was driving her mad as she and Harry escaped the Chamber. Then she had to face her family.

The embraces they gave her were calm enough, though wrought with disappointment. Why hadn't she just listened? Don't trust anything that can talk if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Advice clear as day, yet she'd still fallen for it.

This was all her fault.

The initial scolding had vanished rather quickly, instead melting into a, "We understand. It's not your fault… Did you hear us, Ginny? It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Who was even talking to her? Ginny couldn't tell. She usually didn't listen to complete lies, and this fit the criteria very well. How could it not be her fault? She was the one who hurt all those people, she wrote the messages on the wall. She listened to Tom and his stupid words. She finally thought she'd had a friend. How naïve could she be?

She remembered sitting in the Great Hall during the end of the year feast. Catching a glimpse of a beaming Hermione racing towards Harry and Ron. Ginny immediately shifted her eyes towards the floor. She couldn't look at her without remembering what she did.

It was impossible to avoid. The walls around her were closing in. Colin, Justin, Penelope, all of them didn't spare her a glance, instead falling into the arms of the friends she had robbed them of. There wasn't a spotlight on her, but Ginny still felt like they were all thinking about her. All of those people…even bloody Mrs. Norris was making her feel guilty.

She had looked up at the loud riots of cheering, and the self-loathing was scraped with the razor edge of bitterness. She remembered Fred and George coming back from their first year at Hogwarts, looking flushed as if they'd travelled all over the world. Mum was slightly irritated by the plethora of pranks they had planted, but was quick to quiet down. She wanted to listen to their stories as much as Ginny did, and they all crowded in the living room to give them all the attention they needed.

Years later, it was Ron's turn as the family headed towards King's Cross Station. There was the train, a contraption that seemed to be radiating with adventures soon to come. Chattering folk buzzing inside, tearful-but-still-eager goodbyes being exchanged. It practically killed Ginny to see, and she had to resist the urge to throw herself inside. Maybe she could hide in the luggage?

She resorted to simply begging to be allowed on, an idea that was calmly shot down. She would have to wait until next year. Then it would be her turn. Then she would get to be with her brothers and her parents as they waved her off. Finally, the stories she constantly heard everyone else about their time at Hogwarts would happen to her.

She'd spent the entire summer in a frozen state of frenzy. Doing extra chores simply because the excitement drove her to. Daydreaming about the whole new world waiting to be explored.

The feeling had only gotten more unbearable when Ron came back, talking all about the adventure he had that made Mum and Dad fuss over him. (She could see he appreciated the attention for once.) About how beautiful the castle had been. About his two best friends he'd made. A bushy, brown-haired girl named Hermione. He used irritating words to describe her, though his tone spoke of a much more affectionate emotion. And his other best friend, Harry Potter.

The boy she'd been fantasizing about since she'd first heard his name. It made her stomach bubble and her nerves explode. If Ron had been able to make such great friends, if all her brothers and her parents and basically every former student out there spoke of their first year at Hogwarts being the most magical time in their life, what would hers be like?

It turned out be a joke.

A sick joke.

For a moment, it had seemed like the blueprint for the magical first year was set in place. She had met a most wonderful friend, been sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her family, even been complimented directly through a Howler, (though not at the expense of her poor brother) and was doing quite well in her classes.

Then Tom came in. With his lies. With his words. He'd placed her at the center of what could've been the biggest tragedy Hogwarts had faced in years.

Yes, it was no wonder she felt a tinge of anger at the feast. Everyone was rejoicing, even in her year, like this was the greatest adventure they'd ever experienced. Had anyone else suffered the way she did? She supposed everyone had been a bit frightened, and the victims had certainly been in pain. But they all seemed to have forgotten about it at year's end.

But not her.

Ginny painted the façade well enough. She plastered on her best smile, spoke of the few good experiences she'd had. But on the inside, she felt like she'd been robbed of something. The magical first year was a mere fantasy to her. Instead of her family enthusiastically asking her about what had happened, they patted her on the back and expressed their sympathy. The hugs and the kisses she'd been longing for all year were suddenly the last thing she wanted.

She spent most of the summer in her room. The word most being used very loosely, of course. She should've known her family wouldn't let her stay in her room for long. These were the Weasleys she was a member of.

It started out slow. She lay in her bed, counting how many dots were on the ceiling, when the door swung open.

Fred and George stood in the doorway, looking at her as if she hung the sun in the sky every morning. And someone had tried to extinguish that sun.

They stood there for a long time, clearly trying to get her to get up willingly. She wanted them to leave and she wanted them to stay. She wanted them to run from her and she wanted them to hold her.

"What?" Ginny asked irritably.

"We're sorry," they chorused. It wasn't the usual casual tone they spoke in.

Both wanting the apology and hating it, she sighed. They waited a little longer. When it was clear that was all she was going to give them, they both came towards her and sat between her. As if they were guarding her from something. She hadn't felt a comforting touch since…

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred asked softly, all humor gone from his eyes.

A million unspoken words were begging to come out. Because they would make fun of her. Because they would tease her. Because they wouldn't take her seriously.

The words in her head were echoed by a male voice. Reaffirming the lies he'd been feeding her all year.

"If anyone tried to hurt you, we would kill them," George added, putting his arm around her.

"Good thing Harry did that for us, eh?" Fred tried for a punchline.

Ginny cracked a smile for his sake. She didn't know what to feel about Harry going to rescue her. On the one hand, it was a pleasant surprise to awaken from her mortal doom and discover that her crush had come all this way just to save her. But that voice in the back of her head sneered that it had been an inconvenience. That Harry only came so he could stop the attacks. That he didn't come down for her. Maybe he didn't care. When he came into the Chamber, he only spared her a passing glance. After she woke up, he acted worried to make her feel better, but in reality, he was angry at what she had done...

"Ginny," George said calmly. "You know we love you, right?"

"I…yes…" Her voice was still weak.

"You shouldn't have had to hesitate," Fred said, but there was no malice in his voice like Tom had. Although the pity bothered her too.

"Well…" George pointed towards the door, and right on cue, the door opened once more. This time, Ron stood in the doorway and rushed towards her. "Ginny, can you do me a favor?"

Do him a favor? After all the trouble she put him through? "Yes. I promise."

Ron grinned. "Perfect. Get up."

That was by far the worst thing he could have asked her to do, but since he was looking as if her not getting up would end the world, she had to do it.

All her limbs shuddered as she clung on to the edge of the bed. After a few seconds of remaining there, Fred and George helped her up. Likely because they thought she was fragile and helpless.

But they'd waited to see if she could do it on her own first, hadn't they? The doubts plagued Ginny's mind, but she had no time to question them as she stood up, her numb feet vibrating against the floor.

Ron also waited to see if she'd be able to walk on her own without trouble. She was able to, her emotions fighting over whether it was a relief to finally be moving after so long or a bother. Either way, she reached for the door.

The downstairs' hustle was jarring after the aching stillness of her bedroom, but there was no time to even think about that fact either. Time had been running slowly, and suddenly the world was racing towards her at lightning speed.

"Ginny, dear!" Mum exclaimed from where she stood, a determined glare set upon an enormous pile of dishes switching to a smile at her. "We have exciting news!"

It was then that Dad announced he had earned them all a trip to Egypt where they would be visiting Bill. Even Charlie would come along. Seconds later, the entire family had their arms around her, all speaking of the wonders they were excited to experience.

Ginny slowly pulled away, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. The trip sounded…nice. Alright. She didn't really lean one way or the other. Instead, she looked at Fred and George.

"That whole thing seemed…staged."

Fred and George both glanced at each other.

"In a way. We got word of the trip weeks ago-"

"-but we knew that you weren't in the mood for something that big at the moment-"

"-so we decided to deliver the news gradually-"

"-as to not overwhelm you-"

"-and instead ease you into it."

Ginny stared at them . "Have…have you been strategically planning this since the moment I came home?"

The twins both burst into laughter. Yes, it sounded rather forced, but she had a feeling they would've been amused anyway. And it felt pretty nice to have people laughing with her and not at her.

The edges of her lips quirked up slightly as she shook her head. They may be the biggest jokesters at Hogwarts, but anyone who knew them close enough could tell that Fred and George were secretly criminal masterminds.

No wonder they had to put so much planning into her. She was always making things harder for them.

Her mood dimmed considerably in the span of seconds. The diary may have been destroyed, but Tom's words, his way of speaking, it was still engraved in her mind. She wasn't sure if she had the ability to get him out.

\--

Egypt was certainly a sight to behold. Ignoring the fact that Ginny felt like she was going to melt at any second. (Just like that one witch the Muggles made up and Dad always spoke about. What was it? The wicked witch or something?) But the sights were such a change from her usual daily life. One thing that didn't change was Fred and George, both of whom had managed to plant more tricks despite the fact that they were on a different continent. It still cheered her up a bit. Tom had nothing to say about simple family fun.

Fortunately, simple family fun was much of what dominated the trip. Percy actually spoke to her again, she was able to see Charlie and Bill, and they didn't rub what had happened at Hogwarts in her face. They each gave her a "sorry" that spoke of true sorrow and empathy. Then, they left the situation alone.

The family was on their way to see the pyramids when a sudden yelp came from beside Ginny. She looked and saw Ron, who was looking quite red as he stared down at the ground

"Ow! Bloody…is that…is that sand in my shoes?"

Fred and George had mastered keeping blank faces, but it was clear nobody needed any evidence.

"Oh, you two!" Mum snapped.

"Why?" Ron whined.

"Oh calm down," Fred said with an eye roll. "Trust me, we're being merciful!"

"Oh yes, if you saw our original plan…" George shuddered.

"Don't worry though, that plan isn't completely scrapped yet!" Fred added.

Ginny's throat was quite confused by the sound that came out of it. Another laugh? How many of those did she have? Ah well, it was an amusing situation…as long as Fred and George didn't use that original plan on her…

Ginny barely had time to appreciate the sweeping majesty of the pyramids before she and the others were rushed off to the tombs. Intriguing as they were, her eyes were much more drawn to the gradually dimming lights around her. Oddly shaped shadows peeking out…

One of them snatched at her arm and her breath turned into vapor. There were whispers pummeling her ear.

"Ginevra…"

The unforgiving floor of the chamber, seeming to pull her inside. The way her body had turned against her. All the people she'd hurt.

Tom was peering down at her, a taunting smile that indicated he was enjoying her pain. He was going to come back. He would destroy the world. All while she lay limply in this chamber, slowly letting the life seep out of her. Until there was nothing…

"Ginny!"

It felt like someone yanked her out of an ocean, but she was still drenched in water. Someone was pounding on her back, and the cold sweat she'd broken into very quickly changed into heat as she realized she was outside.

"Are you alright?" Mum asked, distress lining every crevice of her face. "You just started shaking, oh Ginny, dear…"

"I-I'm fine," she attempted. Everyone around her looked so worried, but she refused to answer any of their questions and they were forced to move on.

She didn't talk as they walked forward. There were conversations all around here, people pointing out the various sights that entertained them. The twins laughed and the brothers she hadn't seen in forever recounted their stories. It was as if Ginny had been transported to another world. She almost found herself forgetting what had happened...

"Oh, we're taking a picture!" Mom called suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked. "But-but I look-"

"Smile!"

Ginny faced the camera and the light from the beating sun above swelled inside her. But not painfully. It was something else. It was…it was…

It was Dad, with his Muggle fascination and contagious laughter putting his hand on her arm. Mum, overprotective and caring, the type who Ginny didn't doubt would kill an insane witch for her, with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Bill, the brother who she only ever saw in distant memories now right behind her and completely whole. Charlie, who would always entertain her with his latest feats in Romania. Percy, who had barely talked to her that year and was suddenly the chattiest this summer. Fred and George, both leaning on opposite ends of her with the ability to brighten up her day and the ability to eliminate anyone who dared hurt her. Ron, smiling beside her, who'd taken her in his arms when they were first reunited and never blamed her for what happened…

And as the camera snapped, Ginny felt safer than ever before. As if no witch or wizard or could hurt her again. She had a strong, perfect force field of family to always protect her. She may have missed out on her magical first year, but she'd still had a magical summer, and one that would be the start of many magical years to come.


End file.
